


Ineffable

by StatisticalCats (GorillaMoon)



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillaMoon/pseuds/StatisticalCats
Summary: Demeter comes back from a trip after the eventful Jellicle Ball and has some difficult questions.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This was inspired by an idea I read that 2019 Demeter and Syllabub are the daughters of Munkustrap and "standard" Demeter.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ineffable

Munkustrap knew that someone had entered the theatre and who that someone was when Dem and Syllabub both shot up from where they had been lounging and took off together towards the entrance. He smiled as he got up and made his own way over at a slower pace, the excited voices of his daughters becoming clearer as he neared the group of three. When he reached them, he quietly walked around the two young mollies and his smile grew as his gaze settled on the focus of their attention, a golden queen with black stripes.

“Demeter.” he greeted her warmly, stepping close to share a nuzzle with his preferred mate. Demeter smiled brightly at him as she continued to engage with her daughters, who were excitedly telling their mother about the events of the recently passed Jellicle Ball. Demeter hadn't been able to attend because she had been accompanying her human family on an inconveniently timed trip. Munkustrap pondered to himself how the one year Demeter wasn't able to make it, seemingly everything else that could happen, did happen.

“The girls say I've missed quite an exciting Ball.” Demeter commented during a break in the kittens' chatter.

“I think I would use a different word....” Munkustrap replied, ears twitching though his soft smile stayed steady. 

Demeter gave a half amused huff and turned back to her daughters. “I'm so happy to be with you again, girls, but I'd like to catch up with your father now.”

Dem and Syllabub both pouted a bit but agreed to leave their parents until later.

Munkustrap and Demeter walked to a secluded spot and settled down, comfortably pressed together. There was silence for a moment but Munkustrap kept quiet, noticing the aura around Demeter, anticipating and preparing for what he suspected was coming.

“They said Macavity caused a lot of trouble?” she finally breached. 

“Yes.” was his blunt reply, but he knew that wasn't what she was really asking.

More silence followed before she spoke the true question.

“Was _she_ there?”

Munkustrap gazed at his companion, weighing her emotions as he decided how to proceed.

“Yes.” he finally replied, in the same blunt manner.

She gave a slight nod, looking off at nothing in the distance as she worked out her thoughts.

Munkustrap knew her well enough to guess all the potential questions that could come. _Did she say anything? She didn't hurt anyone, right? Why was she doing this? Why did she leave? Would she ever come back?_

Finally, with a shaky sigh, she turned until she was _almost_ looking at him. “Did.... did she seem... healthy? Safe?”  
She tripped over her awkward words and looked down, ears flattening.

He paused before answering, nuzzling closer to her. In a gentler tone he replied, “Yes. She seems to be doing... well.” 

She made no verbal response but returned his affection, nuzzling her head into his neck, tails entwined. He said nothing more, just embraced her as she let her grief take over for this one moment. He knew the weight of this, knew he was the only one she would ever permit to see her like this. And though the need and desire to fix things grated inside of him, he knew there was nothing more he could do. 

So he continued to do as he always did for her. Stay beside her, a solid source of comfort. And most important of all, promise to her, to himself, to the world, to the Everlasting Cat... that no matter what, he would never give her up. Not for anything.


End file.
